


It's not that!!!!!

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Baby Time, Concerned Greg, Cooking, F/M, Female Mycroft, Greg stands up to Mycroft, Greg takes care of the things, Meeting the Parents, Mothers to the rescue, Moving in together trial period, Names, One Night Stand, Phone call with Mummy, Pregnancy, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Shopping, Uncertainty, Wedding, Worried greg, another one, argument, eating problems, garden party, panicking mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Three month ago Mycroft and Greg had spent a night together. Her mind was too occupied with work to recognize the signs.She has to come to terms with the idea of being a mother, and also with her feelings towards Gregory.





	1. Chapter 1

"Morning Sherlock!"  
"Morning sister, what do you want?"  
"I have an interesting case for you. Excuse me." and she run off to the bathroom. She came back 10 minutes later. "Apologies, I must have caught something."  
"Sure, you can get all sorts of things in the Middle East. It will be over in a week, or in nine month."  
"Thank you very reassuring. What?!! Don't be ridiculous brother mine."  
"Mycroft? Mycroft?"  
"What?"  
"You zoned out."  
"It's not that! Can not be...No!" she turned to leave.  
"Where are you going?"  
"What do you think?" she answered from the stairs.  
"Wait, I want to see this." he said with a grin. Mycroft knew that there is no way she can get rid of him.

"Good morning Miss. Holmes, what can I do for you."  
"I need an ultrasound."  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
"I might be pregnant."  
"Well, let’s take a look. Are you the...."  
"He's my brother." she cut him off.  
The doctor turned the machine on.  
"Congratulation Miss, you are definitely pregnant."  
"Can we do anything about it?"  
"What do you mean Miss?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Oh, I see. No we passed that point."  
She didn't answer." I schedule you for a genetic ultrasound for tomorrow to Dr. Linn. How about 17:00?"  
She nodded, and walked out without saying Goodbye. Sherlock was right behind her. They got in the car, and went back to Sherlock's flat without a word. She got out, and marched up the stairs. Mrs Hudson and Lestrade came out to the noise.  
"You argued with John again?" Greg asked.  
"No. Mycroft is pregnant." Greg nearly choked on the cookie he was eating.  
Mrs Hudson chuckled. "You are kidding Sherlock dear."  
"Nope, we just got back from the doctor. Are you here for the file?"  
Greg nodded.  
"It's in the kitchen, come on!"  
"I'll wait here."  
"I'm not going to bring it down." Greg followed Sherlock reluctantly, and he stopped at the door.  
Mycroft was sitting in Sherlock's chair, when Greg came in she jumped up. He started to back out, worried she might attack him.  
Sherlock came back with the file, and immediately started to analyze the situation.  
"No! Seriously!" Mycroft sunk back to the chair. "Shut up Sherlock!"  
"Him!"  
"Sherlock, please!"  
"HIM!"  
Mrs. Hudson pushed Greg back to the room. "Come Sherlock, let them talk."  
"No, I want to hear this!" Mrs. Hudson started to pull him out of the room "Don't worry you will." she whispered to him. "Mycroft Holmes if you get blood on my rugs, I will kill you." she said on her way out  
Greg was still standing by the door.  
"Sit down." he sat in John's chair. "Gregory."  
"Mycroft."  
They sat in silence.  
"So...is it...or..." he mumbled.  
"Yes it's definitely yours. I'm in the third month. I was working, abroad. I had other things occupying my mind, so I didn't recognized the signs. I have to keep it."  
"You don't seem too happy about it." he said cautiously.  
"Would you? I can't have a child, not now, not in my position. I can not stay home, I have to work. My schedule is hectic; I spend a considerable amount of time abroad. There is also the security concern, it will be a weakness. I can not afford that! I'm going to get fat, can you imagine that, FAT! And the hormones don't even get me started on that!"  
Greg sat in silence, he didn't dare to speak.  
"Can you imagine the sleepless nights, the non stop crying, diapers, the smiling, the adorable blabbing, curly hair...Oh no! I'm already infected. You! YOU did this to me!"  
"It needs two. I'm sorry but it was you, who turned up at my doorstep, if I remember correctly. You kissed me."  
"You kissed back!...I was drunk."  
"I know, I told you that we shouldn't, but you were very...persuasive."  
She started to pace. Of course she remembered. She was a bit drunk, and lonely. She always liked Gregory; they met quite a lot because of Sherlock. She went to his place, and yes she kissed him, and yes she slept with him. At first he tried to stop her, but, well......  
"What are we going to do now?" Greg asked.  
She sat back.  
"We? Well now we'll talk. You are officially divorced, if I'm correct.  
"Yes."  
"Good. My mother would have killed me."  
"I can take care of the baby."  
"What?"  
"I would love to take care of the baby. I don't want it to end up God knows where, so if you don't want to, I'll take it. I am capable of taking care of a child. My schedule not that tight, I can make it work."  
She just stared at him for a few minutes.  
"I have to admit that I do not know what I want." she answered resigned.  
They sat in silence for a while.  
"I have an ultrasound tomorrow afternoon. I presume you would want to come."  
"Yes."  
"I'll pick you up at 16:30. Good day." and she left.  
Sherlock came back upstairs. "So you, and her. Since when?"  
"It was one night."  
"I never thought you'd be the type."  
Greg buried his face to his hands. "She was very persuasive."  
"I don't want to hear the details. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"  
"Yes, yes. I'm going."

"Good afternoon Mrs. and Mr. Holmes."  
"Miss."  
"I'm sorry. Is it your first baby?"  
"Yes." "No." they answered simultaneously.  
"Okay, let’s get started then...Here! Would you like to see them?"  
"What?"  
"Didn't you know? You are expecting twins."  
"No!" she grabbed Greg's hand, and looked at him pleadingly "No!"  
The doctor continued the examination.  
"They are both fine. We are finished for today."

They were sitting in the car.  
"TWO! Gregory TWO! Do you have any idea how fat am I going to be? I'm going to be as big as a whale! Who will take me seriously looking like that! People will talk; they always do, but NOW! If I decide differently from their desire, they will say I'm not reasonable, that the hormones are affecting my work!"  
"I don't think so. Don't worry not even the babies will be able to destroy your reputation."  
She gave him a sharp look. Greg knew that he can not reason with her now.  
The car stopped at Greg's place.  
"So what now?" he asked.  
"I need to think. I'll contact you. Goodbye Gregory."  
Greg stayed in the car. "No."  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"I won't sit around waiting for you to call. Only to find out that you acted behind my back. They are mine too; you know. So we sit down and talk now."  
"As you wish Gregory." and she got out of the car. Greg was surprised she agreed to it so easily. 'She is planning something against me already. I'm sure about that.'  
"Don't worry I'm not plotting anything against you. Are you coming?" she asked impatiently. 

She sat down to the sofa.  
"I'll put the kettle on."  
"Don't you have anything stronger?"  
Greg ignored it. He came back with the tea, and sat next to her.  
"So..." she looked at him expectantly.  
"First you have to promise me that whatever I say you won't get me killed."  
"I promise."  
"Good, thank you. You are scared."  
"I'm not." she answered immediately.  
"Yes you are. It's not that you don't know how to care for a child. You helped your mother, you did it yourself. But you saw your mother giving up her career so she could raise you, you saw what sacrifices they had to make. You don't want to do that. You don't want to lose your job, the only thing that gives meaning to your life. They respect you, trust you, and even fear you, being pregnant won't change a thing. Everybody knows not to make a pregnant woman angry, if they value their life. You are afraid that the babies will be normal, and you won't be able to connect to them. Or they'll turn out to be like Euros, and you won't be able to prevent it. Yes you will have a big belly, but it's not like it will stay like that forever. You can get back in shape in no time. You are afraid to be stuck alone with the kids, but you won't, I promise. I'm here, I'll help.  
She just stared at him.  
"Mycroft? Are you all right?"  
"Yes. No. I don't know." tears appeared in her eye. "No, no, no." she repeated as her tears continued to fell. "Make it stop Gregory. Make it stop."  
Greg took the risk and hugged her, she hugged back. "Please! I don't know what to do...no, I don't...what am I going to do!" she continued to cry. They sat there until she stopped sobbing.  
Greg left to make fresh batch of tea, when he got back she was back to normal.  
"You okay?"  
"Better, thank you. Gregory, I have to admit that I find your company acceptable; most people bore me, annoy me, but not you. Obviously your intellectual skills are not at my level, but during our conversations I do not mind it. I can share my feelings, my thoughts, and my fears with you, without fearing that you will use them against me. I can trust you; it's very rare considering my occupation. "  
"I like you too." Greg interrupted her. She smiled at him.  
"I have to leave now. Are you free Saturday?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, come over for lunch, we'll talk more."  
"All right."

In the evening she settled in her armchair, and called her mother.  
"Hello Mummy!"  
"What happened Mycroft? Is it Sherlock?"  
"He is fine, nothing happened. Can't I just call you?"  
"You never do that dear. So what is it?"  
"I'm three month pregnant, with twins." There was no answer. "Mummy? Are you there?"  
"Oh...yes. I'm going to be a grandmother!"  
"Yes."  
"I'm so happy...wait I fetch your father."  
"And who is the father?"  
"He's a detective inspector; his name is Gregory Lestrade."  
"How long are you two been together? Why did you keep it a secret?"  
"We've known each other for years, but he was married. We..."  
"You had on affair with him!!!"  
"No mother, he is divorced."  
"Good. So how long?"  
"It was just a night." she whispered  
"Oh, and what now?"  
"He wishes to be part of the kids life, I like him, so maybe it will work. I hope."  
"Me too. I'm so happy to hear that you find someone, and that you are happy."  
"Thank you Mummy."  
"If you need anything just call darling."  
"All right, bye Mummy."  
"Bye Mycroft."


	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft was sitting in his armchair savouring the quiet, and solitude while she can.  
It will change very soon. She was on her own for so long and suddenly there will be four of them. She didn't know how to feel about it, she liked her solitude; most of the time. Not often she wished that someone was there; just be there, both of them minding their own business, but still together. Even rarer occasions she wished someone were there to hold her.  
Home was the only safe place; the only place where the ice could melt. At home she could be herself, but now with Gregory around, she will have to keep it together at all time...or not. Who knows?  
Obviously Gregory will move here, the house is big enough for them. She had no idea how that will turn out. Most likely with Gregory getting tired of her, or with her running off. None of that would be good for the kids.  
She got up to pour herself a drink, realizing she can't.  
She took out her phone and dialled.  
"Hello!" answered a sleepy voice.  
"I smoked, and drank in the last three month! Do you know what that mean!? I already put them in danger; I'm going to be terrible..."  
"Mycroft please stop. How many drinks did you have?"  
"Two or three."  
"How many cigarettes did you smoke?"  
"Anthea confiscated most of it; I only got my hands to one pack."  
"See, that's not much. I'm sure they'll be fine."  
"You don't know that! It's the most vulnerable time in the development; the fact that there are two of them makes it even worst."  
"Mycroft remember what Dr. Linn said."  
"What?"  
"No, no. You tell me."  
"She said that they are healthy, and their development is as it should be.  
"Exactly. Now if you don't mind I'll go back to sleep, and you should do the same thing. Good night Mycroft."  
"Good night Gregory."  
Mycroft couldn't sleep; she just tossed and turned in her bed, thoughts racing through her mind.  
The next day she was tired, irritated, and jumped at anyone’s throat who dared to look at her.  
"Ma'am." her PA came in.  
"What?"  
"It's midnight."  
"Great." she murmured  
"I beg your pardon."  
"Nothing, nothing. Let's get going Anthea."  
She was sitting in the car. 'What will I wear later? What? I will have to consult my tailor, there must be some solution. Good Lord, what have I got myself into!'  
She collapsed to bed and almost fell asleep, then suddenly sat up.

"What?" Gregory asked sleepily. There was no answer.  
"What happened? Mycroft!" he was wild awake.  
"I...I..." she was crying.  
"I'm coming over!" Greg arrived an hour later. He rang the bell, and again, and again. It took Mycroft a long time to open the door. She was in quite a bad shape.  
"What happened Mycroft?" Greg asked worriedly.  
She just started to cry again, Greg guided her inside. He wasn't sure where he was going, but there must be some kind of living room in the house. Finally he found it. They sat in the sofa, Mycroft was crying.  
"Mycroft talk to me, please! What happened?"  
"I haven't eaten a thing all day." she whispered. "I'm horrible. If I can't look after myself, how will I be able to take care of them!!"  
Greg waited till she stopped sobbing. "Mycroft you are not horrible, but you'll have to take care of yourself. I can help; I'll call you every day, five times to check if you've eaten. If it's necessary I even cook for you. I think you should talk to your PA, so she can make sure that you eat during the day, and you get home in a reasonable time. You need to sleep too."  
"But..."  
"No buts Mycroft, you can't keep it a secret, you know that. Come on, you need to eat something." they went to the kitchen; Mycroft was sitting at the table.  
"The fridge is empty." Greg announced. "Great, I'll take care of it in the morning." he opened all the cupboards. "Tea and biscuits, and after that you go back to bed." she didn't answered.  
Mycroft woke to the smell of breakfast. She was confused at first then remembered; Gregory. She walked down to the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Whatever is needed to make sure that you eat. The fridge is full, I made you lunch, and dinner too. You can take it with you."  
"Why?"  
"To eat it."  
"Why are you here? Why do you care?"  
"Mycroft you called me, asking for help."  
"I didn't."  
"You called me in the middle of the night, admitting that you don't eat properly. If that's not..."  
"You only concerned about the kids."  
"Not only. I'm worried about you too."  
"Why would you, no one cared, never!"  
"Because no one knew, you are hiding it pretty well. You never let anyone close enough to realize what is going on; not even your brother. Mycroft you don't sleep, don't eat, you can't go on like this, not for long."  
"I've been doing this for years."  
"And you think it is normal, healthy? It's a miracle you haven't ended up in the hospital already."  
"But I haven't!"  
"No, luckily. You have to look after yourself, now even more."  
"Fine, I'll try."  
"Trying won't be enough, not this time."  
"I have to go. I wasted enough time already."  
"No until you've eaten." Mycroft though it's best to eat, before he starts to talk again.  
"Happy now?" she hastily walked out of the house, Greg followed her. He gave the lunch to Anthea. "Make sure she eats it. She is pregnant."  
"GREGORY!!!" she shouted from the car. "I don't want to see you here when I get back."  
"Make sure she eats." then he let Anthea get into the car.  
Mycroft was in a bad temper all day. At lunch time Anthea brought in the box.  
"What is it?"  
"Your lunch Ma'am."  
"Later, I'm busy."  
"No you're not. You have to eat." Mycroft grunted.  
"Fine." Anthea didn't leave until she finished.  
'He can cook well. Not that I'm going to admit it.'  
When she got home, the house was empty. The fridge was full, there were labelled boxes for lunch and dinner.

Mycroft was sitting in her home office, working when the bell rang. Greg was standing at the door. Mycroft considered pretending that she's not home, but she remembered that it was she who invited him.  
"Good morning Gregory. You are early."  
"Yes, I thought you forget about the lunch, so I came to cook for us. I won't bother you."  
"You are no bother."  
She followed him to the kitchen. "I hope you actually ate what I cooked, and didn't just throw it away."  
"You know I did. You called Anthea every day."  
"Spying on me?"  
"No need."  
Greg started to prepare for cooking. "You have two options."  
"Yes?"  
"Go back to work, or help me, but please don't just stand there; it's rather annoying."  
"I'll help."  
"Can you cook?"  
"Of course I can Gregory. I just don't have time for it."  
"Then you are lucky I have the time. Was it okay?"  
"What?"  
"The food."  
"It was edible. Thank you."  
"Any requests for the next week?"  
"Surprise me." Greg smiled.  
"How are you?"  
"I am fine."  
"Are you?"  
"You want to know if I made peace with me being pregnant, I can say that I accepted it. I'm still not sure that I'm suitable to be a mother."  
"You are."  
"You don't know that."  
"I do. I see how you care for Sherlock, and I can tell you that you are going to be amazing."  
Mycroft just sighted, they continued to work in silence.

 

"It is obvious that you will have to move here, the house is big enough. I think we should try it out Gregory. It's better to find out now if we are not suitable to live together. But only if you agree."  
"Fine with me."  
"Good. I'll give you the tour then." She showed him around.  
"Mycroft?"  
"Yes I know. I already thought about it. I think I'll put a plastic to cover in front of them. I don't want to get rid of them it was always just me and them."  
"The Lady and her coat of armours."  
"Pathetic I know."  
"No, not at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft was on her way home, it's been two weeks since Greg moved in.  
'Things seem to go well. It can work, it can! I didn't believe I'd enjoy it so much. Greg understands me, most of the time he sees when I want to be left alone and when not. He doesn't ask questions about my work, he understands that I can’t talk about it. It's good to have someone to come home, talk to. But he only moved in two weeks ago, I'm in a quite stable state, he hasn't seen me in my worst; not yet. We'll see.'  
"Mycroft, we need to talk." Greg greeted her when she got home.  
'I told you not to get your hopes up.'  
She didn't answer.  
"My mother wants to meet you."  
"What?" she looked at him with confusion.  
"She called this morning, but that's not all. Your mother called too, she also wants to meet us. Sherlock gave her my number and since she couldn't reach you..."  
"Oh."  
"I have an idea. What if we invite them at the same time, have a little garden party."  
"A what?"  
"Garden party, the weather is nice so I thought it might be a good idea. Or you rather like to spend a weekend at your parents and another at mine. Two days of talking, baby photos..."  
"No." she cut him off.  
"It will be fine. The parents will talk to each other. We can invite Sherlock and John; your mother will be occupied with him and the baby. So they won't bother us. What do you think?"  
"You are a genius!" she smiled a wild smile.  
"Thanks. How was your day?"  
"Slow, rarely happens. How was your day?"  
"Sherlock was bored he crashed my crime scene. I didn't need his help; it was a pretty clear case. He deduced that we moved in together, after that he started to yell for bleach until John dragged him away." she laughed. 

 

Mycroft went to see Sherlock.  
"Why would I go?"  
"Free food, also Mummy would be disappointed."  
"I see what you try to achieve. It won't work; Mummy won't be distracted by me."  
"Of course she will be since your daughter will also be there."  
"My WHAT?" she turned to leave the flat.  
"Don't be late."  
"She is not my..." he ran after her.  
"Whatever you say brother mine."

 

The weather was nice; everything was ready for the party. Greg went to bring over his mother.   
"Here we are!"  
"Oh..."  
"I told you it's big."  
"This is enormous. Is she lives here all by herself? I mean how can she afford this? What does she do?"  
"Please mom we talked about this."  
"Yes my dear, let's get inside."  
Mycroft was in her office on the phone, so Greg took his mother out to the garden.  
"This is marvellous."  
"Yes it is. She does all the gardening; she wouldn't let anyone touch it."  
"Oh those roses..." his mother left him. The bell rung Sherlock John, Rosie and Mycroft's parents arrived.  
"I was told there'll be food." Sherlock greeted him.  
"In the garden." Sherlock stormed past him. "Hello John."  
"Thanks for the invite. Last time I didn't have time to look around properly."  
"Thank you for coming." he turned to the Holmes parents.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Holmes nice to meet you. My name is Greg Lestrade."  
"Greg, nice to finally meet you. I can't say I heard a lot about you." Mrs Holmes shook his hand.  
"Yes, well...It's..." Greg mumbled.  
"It's okay dear. She was an accident too." she patted his shoulder.  
Mycroft came down form her office just in time to hear the last sentence. "Mother!"  
Her mother hugged her. "That's the truth my dear, but I don't regret it. Not a single moment of it."  
"Daddy."  
"Darling. He seems like a nice lad." his father whispered.  
"Thanks."  
They joined the others in the garden. The parents were introduced; Mummy and Mrs. Lestrade already got their hands on Rosie.  
"I told you Sherlock." she sneaked behind her brother. He just grunted in response.  
Greg dragged his mother away from Rosie.  
"Mummy this is Mycroft."  
"Mrs. Lestrade, nice to meet you."  
"You too. I have to say it was quite a surprise for me."  
"Well, you are not the only one." she mumbled.  
"What's that?"  
"Oh nothing, sorry." she smiled an apologetic smile.  
"How the two of you met?"  
"Through my brother." she still looked at her expectantly. "Gregory helped to keep him out of trouble. My brother didn't accept my help, but he did it from Gregory. So we met up regularly to discuss his state, eventually we became friends. We didn't have an affair."  
Greg looked at her with surprise.  
"I just want to put an end to the speculations."  
"Oh, I know that Greg wouldn't have cheated on her. He's a decent man. You have a lovely garden..."  
The day passed pleasantly. 

 

"Well we both survived it." Greg said.  
"Yes, thank God it's over. Now we'll be free until the babies arrive."  
"I don't think so, I'm sorry. Prepare yourself to the never ending phone calls, advices, complains. 'Why are you doing this? Why don't you do that? When will the two of you get married?'"  
"What?" Mycroft sat up.  
"Our mothers ambushed me about it."   
"Why do they have to get their noses in everything? This is my mother’s doing. She wanted me to get married and settle since I was a girl. Why? Why would we have to get married? What's wrong with just living together?"  
"Mycroft! Calm down. We don't have to; I wouldn't want to get married again so soon."  
"So you don't want to marry me?"  
Greg grunted. "Now you have me confused. You said you don't want to get married, and if that's the case I'm fine with it. But if you want to, well, in time we can." she didn't answered.  
"Good night Mycroft." Greg turned off the light.  
"Good night Gregory."  
Greg almost fell asleep. "Gregory?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I was thinking about what your mother said."  
"Which part?"  
"That you are a decent man. Are you staying with me because you want to do the decent thing? Because if that's that case I can assure you there is no need."  
"Mycroft..."  
"I'm just saying you don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
"I want to."  
"You do? Honestly?"  
"Yes Mycroft. I promise you. Can I sleep now?"  
"What would have happened if I didn't get pregnant?" Greg sighted.  
"I called you the next day to talk about it, and the day after and so on, but I couldn't reach you. Then Sherlock mentioned that you are out of the country. So I waited and tried to collect the courage to talk to you. Then you got back..."  
"Talk about what?"  
"Us. I wanted to ask you about the night. What did it mean? Was it just a drunk mistake, or there is something more?"  
"Definitely more."   
Greg wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Can we sleep now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Greg and Mycroft were out shopping. "Gregory! Gregory!" he heard his name being called repeatedly.  
"Coming!" Greg found Mycroft in the corner surrounded by two shop assistants.  
"Here you are love, you have to see this." he pulled her away.  
"Thank you for the rescue. Why is it that everyone wants to touch my belly? Normally no one would do it! But now it's like a magnet. Total strangers walking up to me...It's a night mare, and it's your fault."  
"Are you finished?"  
"Yes. Sorry, but why is it that a sight of a pregnant woman turns others into...this! Touching and giving advice; talking to my stomach like an idiot; insufferable."  
"Which one you like?" Greg tried to distract her.  
"That one." she pointed at a stroller.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Why?"  
"It's just...I thought you wouldn't choose..."  
"What?"  
"Pink; I just didn't think it to be your colour."  
"I had lots of pink stuff growing up, mummy loved it; I still have a few. It really looks nice on this stroller. It's mauve, not pink anyways. You don't like it?"  
"I like it, my daughter had same colour of things."  
"When was the last time you saw her?"   
"Seven months." he whispered.  
"Why that long?"  
"They moved to the states."  
"Oh...I didn't know. Why?"  
"It's not easy to talk about it...I called, emailed, wrote letters but nothing. Do we need anything else now?" he changed the subject. Mycroft hugged him; Greg was surprised, Mycroft never showed affection in public.  
"I don't think so; I'm starving." Greg smiled at her. "What is it?"  
"I never thought to hear this sentence from you."  
"Well get used to it, but first I need to pee." Greg chuckled. "It's not funny Gregory. Please finish up here." she hurried away.

"Coming Gregory?" Mycroft was anxiously pacing by the car.  
"Where do you want to eat?"  
"I...ahmm...I have no idea. I don't know what I want to eat, but I want it now!"  
"Okay, then I have an idea. Don't freak out please."  
"Why?"  
"Just don't." Greg finally parked the car.  
"The mall!" Mycroft looked at him with shock.  
"You want different kinds of food and now; well here you go."  
"But..."  
"You want to eat or be bothered by the annoying humans."  
"Eat." she sighed.  
"That's my brave girl." Greg kissed her.  
"You are sleeping on the sofa." she got out of the car.  
"What? Why?" he hurried after her. "Mycroft, talk to me...what did I do?" she didn't answer. Greg walked next to her until Mycroft suddenly grabbed his arm.  
"If I survive this..." she started. "Gregory." she whined. "Why are they coming this close to me...too much...why? She touched me! How dare she...now him." she stopped abruptly. "I am definitely killing you."  
"No you won't, see food. What do you want?" Mycroft pointed at the ones she wanted. "Are you going to eat all of that?" she nodded. "Okay. There's a table in the corner, will that do?" she nodded again. Greg walked to the table with the food smiling at the suffering Mycroft.  
"Here you go Mycroft." he put it in front of her. Mycroft ate in silence; Greg looked at her with a wide smile.  
"Stop smiling, I wasn't kidding."  
"But why? You got what you wanted."  
"I should be resting, not being tortured."  
"For someone who is being tortured you have a good apatite."  
"You complain that I don't eat enough."  
"I'm not complaining now. Anything else you want?"  
"No, I'm good. Can we go home now?"  
"Of course." Greg stood up and looked around. "Mycroft?"  
"What is it Gregory?"  
"You called Anthea." Greg looked around again in the empty mall.  
"Texted, but yes."  
"But...I..."  
"Didn't realise it." she finished the sentence for him.  
"No, I was too distracted by you, I guess." he kissed her.  
"Stop with the sweet talk Lestrade." she laced their fingers. "Let's go home."

 

Greg looked up with a deep sigh. "What is it Sherlock?"  
"Nothing." he looked at him curiously.  
"Then go home."  
"You had a fight."  
"Fascinating, tell me something I don't know."  
"What was it about?"  
"I have no idea. She wanted different kinds of food quickly; I gave that to her and still I'm sleeping on the sofa. I'm not complaining it's bloody comfortable; but she wouldn't tell me why."  
"And you want an explanation from me?"  
"You asked what happened."  
"Oh, yes...never mind. Anything to work on?"  
"Not at the moment. I give you the next big one if you figure out what is going on in your sister's head."  
"No thank you, she is yours now."  
"Thanks."

Greg got home late, he found the house empty. "Mycroft." he mumbled and took out his phone.  
"Where is she?" he asked Anthea sternly.  
"Here; working. She says not to complain because you got home late too."  
"It's different; it's not me who has two growing humans in their stomach."  
"I ate properly, I took all the vitamins and I'll be home in an hour or so Gregory. Happy now?"  
"Thank you Mycroft."  
"Don't wait up." she ended the call.

Greg woke up when Mycroft dropped to the bed next to him.  
"It was more than an hour."  
"I can sleep late in the morning."  
"Really?" he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Really."  
"Good. Mycroft could you tell me now what was wrong?" she just sighed. "Please how will I know what not to do or not to say next time? Please help me; we have to talk about the problems to make this work. If you still want that." he added quietly. Mycroft sat up and turned on the light.  
"Now who's keeping me awake?"  
"Sorry, but it's been bothering me for days; I even asked Sherlock to help."  
"And what did he say?"  
"That you are mine now, so figure it out on my own."  
"I am yours..." she said with disbelief.  
"He said it."  
"I'm no one’s property." she climbed out of bed.  
"Of course not; he didn't mean it like that My." he followed her. "He just wanted to say that we are together and we have to solve our problems on our own."  
"So I'm a problem to you!"  
"No Mycroft that's not what I said." Greg sighed wearily.  
"Am I tiring you Lestrade?"  
"No Mycroft, please sit down." he pleaded.  
"Why would I? I knew this will happen, I knew it." she walked out of the room.  
"Mycroft!" Greg hurried after her.  
"I told you, you'll get bored of me, I knew you won't be able to tolerate me..."  
"Mycroft I have no problem with you, not at all. I just..."  
"This was pointless. I knew it...I shouldn't have got used to this; I shouldn't have got attached to you...I knew this will happen."  
"Where are you going?" Greg asked with worry.  
"To my flat."  
"But why?" Greg grabbed her arms.  
"Let go of me Gregory."  
"No Mycroft."  
"Let me go."  
"No." he whispered. "You are staying here with me."  
"But..."  
"It's not me who is running away My. I didn't want to leave, I have no problem with you...I only wished to get to know you better, so in the future we can avoid these kind of conflicts; nothing more. Please believe me Mycroft." she didn't answer. Greg took off her coat. "Come on love, time to go to bed." Mycroft didn't move. "Please Mycroft, it's late; you need to sleep." Greg pulled her up to the bedroom. "I'm sorry Mycroft." Greg whispered to the darkness when they settled again; Mycroft snorted.  
"You are always sorry Gregory, you always apologise for everything..."  
"Sorry." he mumbled. Mycroft sighed and covered her face.  
"See, you are sorry even when this is clearly my fault. Do you want to know why your marriage ended?"  
"I know it My."  
"Not just because you were working a lot..."  
"Please Mycroft; not now."  
"You wanted to talk."  
"Yes about us!"  
"What about us?"  
"Mycroft you banished me to the sofa, you weren't talking to me. I just want..."  
"Again, you want to do what is good for me; your whole life revolves around me now. Making sure that I eat, that I'm home in time, that I'm well, that everything happens the way I want it...Have you looked into the mirror recently? You are exhausted all the time, you lost a lot of weight and not in a good way, your skin is dry, your eyes lost their light; you are constantly worried because of me...no because of the babies."  
"Mycroft..."  
"You should leave now."  
"But..."  
"Leave!"  
"Mycroft..."  
"Leave now." she whispered. Greg finally got up.  
"You know where to find me." he left.

"Solve your own problems Lestrade." Sherlock didn't look up from the laptop as Greg walked up to the flat.  
"I don't know what's wrong with her." Greg sat down with a deep sigh. "Now her problem is that I help too much...I can't make sense of it."  
"I'm working Lestrade."  
"She sent me away." he laid to the sofa and hugged the pillow.  
"Stop contaminating my pillow with your tears and..."  
"Please tell me what I have done wrong...please Sherlock; please. Help me!"  
"I have better things to do at one in the morning."  
"Please Sherlock..." Greg continued to whine. 

"Lestrade was right, you can not be read." Sherlock was standing by the end of the bed, looking at her sister. "What happened?"  
"Leave me alone."  
"It might work on Lestrade, but not on me Mycroft. Talk, I need quiet to work, but he keeps whining and crying."  
"How do you know that?"  
"He is on my sofa, and he is very annoying." Mycroft didn't answer. "I hope this will be over soon."  
"I'm only in the fifth month!" she snapped.  
"That's not what I meant My."  
"Then what?" she looked at him with tear filled eyes.  
"Tell me what is wrong? Did he do something, did he say something?" Mycroft shook her head. "I know that you love him, you wouldn't let him close if it wasn't true. Am I right?" she nodded. "Good, and he loves you too. So please talk to him...he is yours now, you have to figure it out on your own."  
"I don't know..."  
"What?"  
"I don't know. I don't know..." she kept repeating. Sherlock took out his phone.  
"John!"  
"What?" he mumbled sleepily.  
"Get Lestrade here!"   
"What?"  
"From the sofa to Mycroft's house; quickly."  
"What sofa?"  
"The one in our flat. Now!"

John came up pulling Greg behind him. "Here he is. What is going on?"  
"I have no idea; the only thing I could get out of her is that she doesn't know."  
"Gregory?" Mycroft looked up.  
"My..." Mycroft launched forward and wrapped her arms around him.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...sorry...so sorry." she mumbled.  
"What is going on?" John stepped to Sherlock.  
"Wish I knew. Let's go home John."

Mycroft opened her eyes; she wasn't sure how she ended up in bed, what time it was and why the house smelled like stew and dumplings. She looked to her right where Greg was sleeping peacefully, then to her left to see that it was three in the afternoon. She sat up waking Greg with the movement.  
"Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep Gregory."  
"It's okay..." he yawned. "Who is cooking?"  
"No idea. I'll go down in a minute but first I..."  
"...need to pee." Greg smiled.  
"Go and see who is it." she got up.  
"So they'll kill me first?"  
"I don't think an assassin would cook before murdering us."  
Greg got up and headed to the kitchen.  
"Oh..." he stopped at the door. "I am getting murdered after all." he mumbled.  
"Come on in Greg."  
"Mrs. Holmes." Greg stepped closer carefully.  
"Come here." she pulled him to a hug. "Sherlock called me, It'll be all right don't worry."  
"I know, I just hate not knowing what is bothering her."  
"I know, I know."  
"My ex wife and my sister always told us what was going on; I always knew what to do with them."  
"She was always complicated. Is she up?"  
"Yes. She sent me down so I got murdered first."  
"Not true Gregory." Mycroft came into the kitchen. "Hello Mummy." she kissed her.  
"Hello my dear, how are you?"  
"Hungry."  
"Then sit. And otherwise?"  
"Not you too." she sat down. "I told them hundreds of time that I don't know."  
"All right." she put the plate in front of her.  
"Thank you mummy. I'm tired, I'm hungry almost all the time, my back aches, I have to pee...a lot. I had to change my wardrobe, I can't fit my feet to proper shoes."  
"At least Greg is happy about you eating."  
"He took me out to eat junk food."  
"Yes and I slept on the sofa for days afterwards."  
"Don't start again!" Mrs. Holmes said warningly.  
"Sorry." they mumbled.  
"Oh you're up."  
"Mum?" Greg turned in his seat.  
"Hello my dear." she kisses him. "Violet called me."  
"Could someone explain me what is going on?" Mycroft looked at them with suspicion.  
"We just thought we come over and help out a bit."  
"Mummy?"   
"Okay, we should talk."  
"So this is my fault too!" she stood up.  
"No my dear, sit down and finish your lunch!" her mother looked at Mycroft sternly.  
"Yes Mummy."  
"Now we talk." she put the tea to the table.  
"Here? In the kitchen?"  
"Why not."  
"So, as far as we know it started after you went for shopping."  
"Yes." Greg answered.  
"You are scared my dear."  
"Don't be ridiculous mummy."  
"You are in the fifth months, more than the half of the time passed, you were out shopping for the kids...it started to feel real."  
"No, no."  
"Yes Mycroft. Then Greg took you to the mall which just made it worse."  
"Sorry." he mumbled.  
"It happened, now we know it."   
"I'm not scared." Mycroft stood up and marched out. Greg wanted to go after her, but Mrs. Holmes stopped him.  
"Wait a bit Greg."  
"I thought that she..."  
"That's why we came over. So now to you Greg."  
"What about me?"  
"You have to look after yourself too my dear." his mother took his hands.  
"I am fine!"  
"No you are not."  
"But I am."  
"You worry too much."  
"What would you do in my place? It's me who has to deal with her!" he snapped.  
"I know it's not easy with her, but that doesn't mean that you have to..." Greg stood up.  
"I better check on her." he marched after Mycroft. He found her in their bedroom.  
"It wasn't me you have to believe me." he dropped to the bed.  
"I know Gregory."  
"Are you all right?"  
"No." she turned to face him. "Nor you." she wiped down her tears.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Admit that I'm scared to death by a thing that should bring joy to my life? What would you think of me?"  
"That I'm not the only one who is scared, that I'm not a pathetic, worthless whimpering scaredy cat."  
"You are none of those things Gregory." she stroked his face.  
"I was scared the last time, but not this much. I didn't know what was waiting for us and I just hoped for the best. But now I know and I just feel my stomach twitch thinking of the sleepless nights, diapers, the mess, the screaming! What are we going to do now?" he whispered.  
"I don't know."  
"Two Mycroft! Two! It was hard with one, but now double that! One will stop crying then the other starts, waking the other again...and...and the mess, the noise they'll make...It was too much for me, then it'll be unbearable for you; you'll run off...I don't want that, I don't want to lose you."  
"Shhh Gregory." she stroked his hair. "I won't leave you on your own; promise."  
"You don't know for sure."  
"Have you regretted it?"  
"What?"  
"Staying."  
"No." he kissed her. “Not at all.”  
"I can't promise you that I'll be stable all the time."  
"I know; we will argue, I might end up on the sofa again, you'll keep being stubborn..."  
"You too?"  
"Me too. Should we go back to them?"  
"I don't want to, but mummy baked..."  
"You want cake." he chuckled.  
"Yes, but first..." Greg just laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

“My?” Greg asked hesitantly.  
“I’m killing you.” Greg turned on the bed side lamp. “I’m definitely killing you.”  
“Sorry…what can I do?”  
“Get them out of me.”  
“It’s too soon My, you know that.”  
“I just want to sleep, I just want to sleep…and we won’t sleep after they get born. I can’t…”   
“Shhh…shhh love.” he pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her. “It’s going to be all right.”  
“No!” she whined.  
“Too warm?”  
“Yes.” Greg got up and opened the window.  
“What else can I do?”  
“Don’t leave me.”  
“We talked about that.” he took her hand.  
“My back hurts.” Mycroft looked at him miserably.  
“I get the cream.”  
“I love you Gregory.” Greg smiled at her. “Not just because of the magical cream of yours. Nor the babies you put in me.” Greg chuckled. “I like talking to you, I love your determination, that you actually bare me…I’m not easy.”  
“Me neither.” Greg went to fetch the cream.  
“Much easier than me.” she smiled at him.  
“Need help?”  
“Please.” Greg helped her sit up. “I’m a whale.”  
“A very gorgeous one.” Greg kissed her.  
“Thank you.” Greg rubbed the cream to her back. “Good thing I worked out.”  
“I’m sure I’d cry all the time.”  
“I’m not one to cry.”  
“I know that, you rather yell at Anthea…”  
“And you; sorry.”  
“I know, I know. She knows it too.” Greg arranged the pillows for her and settled back.  
“Aren’t you cold?”  
“I’m fine, you?”  
“I’m okay. Go back to sleep Gregory.”  
“You try that too.”  
“Try, try that is all I can do……How was class?” she asked after a while, Greg chuckled.  
“The kids won’t be able to hide anything from you.” he kissed her.  
“Nope.”  
“It was good, the lady is proud of me.”  
“Why?”  
“Why going? Because I didn’t took care of my brothers. I have no idea how to hold a child…well now I do. She said I’m a natural.”  
“I could have taught you.”  
“I wanted to show you that I can do this.”  
“I know you can, better than me.”  
“I doubt.”  
“We’ll see.” Greg pulled her to his arms and started to stroke her hair. “Sleep love, sleep.”  
“I can’t.” she grunted.  
“Sorry. Why don’t you come with me to a class…different one.”  
“No!”  
“It might help you relax.”  
“I hate you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“When is it?” she sighed.  
“Tomorrow afternoon.”  
“I see if I can get away.”  
“I pick you up then.”  
“But if I hate it I don’t have to go again.”  
“Of course. We can leave early if you feel uncomfortable.”  
“You know we are not a normal couple.” she spoke after a while.  
“Why?” Greg mumbled.  
“I don’t know.”  
“You said it.” Greg kissed her temple.  
“I did.”  
“Not everyone is married. It’s not frowned upon now days.”  
“I know.”  
“Then what is it? We love each other…”  
“Do you?”  
“Yes Mycroft. I love you…I think I told you before.”  
“You did. I love you too.” she yawned. “It’s just…I don’t really know.” she sighed.  
“We are perfectly normal love.”  
“If you say so.”  
“I do say so, believe me.”  
“Okay, night Gregory.”  
“Good night.”

 

“I don’t really know Gregory.”  
“Why?”  
“There are people here.”  
“Well of course.” he chuckled.  
“I’m not dressed for this.”  
“I have clothes for you.” he rolled his eyes.  
“I don’t trust her.”  
“She won’t get into your head.”  
“No touching of me?”  
“I won’t let her.” he wrapped his arms around her.  
“I hope so. Fine I get changed.” she went to get changed. “I miss my clothes.” she sighed.  
“It’ll be over soon.” Greg chuckled.  
“My shoes.” she came out.  
“Get it.” Greg chuckled and helped her take it off.  
“Thank you Gregory.”  
“Of course.” he took her hand. “Don’t want something more comfy to wear?” she just shot a look at him. “I know you need to be sharp and scary all day long but is it worth suffering?”  
“Most certainly.”  
“If you say so.”   
“People.” she sat down with a shrug, making Greg laugh. “I’m the biggest here.”  
“We are expecting twins if you forgot.”  
“How could I…I like my shirt by the way.”  
“I hoped…that is why I bought it.”  
“Do not touch!” she read it and chuckled. “Property of me and you…you can touch.”  
“Much obliged.” Greg risked a kiss.  
“Gregory!”  
“I know, I know.” he sighed. “Don’t let people see how much I care for you.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“No it’s not.”  
“It is, promise…I can have you for myself at home.”  
“I just still not…it’s not about you…It’s me.”  
“I know, we talked about it.” the lady walked up to them.  
“Welcome to the class, my name is Holly.”  
“Thank you.” she waited for Mycroft to introduce herself but that didn’t happen. She smiled and stepped to the next person.  
“She won’t get anything out of me.” Greg chuckled.  
“No my love. Not even your name.”  
“It’s classified.”  
“Will you do what she says or we are just sitting here?”  
“I might…you brought me here so I can practice obeying orders?”  
“No.” Greg frowned. “I only thought it can help you relax. You are always so stressed out…that just piles up on things making it even harder for you to sleep. I just thought it might help.”  
“I try to remain calm, but this is my life.”  
“Well maybe this will make it easier for you.”  
“What is ‘It’ exactly?”  
“Pregnant yoga.”  
“So that is why no significant others are here.”  
“I don’t stick out.” Greg patted his stomach, making Mycroft laugh.  
“You don’t even have empathy tummy.”  
“Hoped for it?”  
“No…maybe. How am I going to do this if I can’t even get up on my own.”  
“It’s designed for big bellies, not the usual things.”  
“Usual things? Mr. Lestrade are you going to yoga classes?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes…it did wonders for my back. It hurt a lot from sitting.”  
“I had massage for that.”  
“Me too, together it helped.”  
“Never had time for going out to classes.”  
“Wanted to?”  
“Not really.” Greg chuckled.   
“Well here is the opportunity to try it.”  
“Yes.”  
“It’ll be fun.”  
“We have very different definition of fun my dear.”  
“I know, but of you like it we can go out to classes together…”  
“That would be nice.” Greg smiled at her.  
“I give it a chance, promise.”

“It was okay.” Mycroft came out of the changing room.  
“So you’ll come again?”  
“If I have the time and you come with me.”  
“Wouldn’t miss it.”   
“Now you made me hungry so take me to food.” Mycroft laced their fingers.  
“Of course my lady..”


	6. Chapter 6

"Anthea call the car!" Mycroft called out of the office.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Hospital." Mycroft mumbled through gritted teeth, she quickly called the car.  
"Should I call Greg?"  
"Not yet."   
'Oh no, no, no...It doesn't suppose to happen...it’s too soon, too soon.' "You already texted him." she whispered as Anthea helped her to the car.  
"Yes."  
"Thank you."

Greg arrived to the hospital full with worry.  
"How's she?" he asked Anthea.  
"Babies are coming early.”  
“What?”  
“They are preparing her for a c-section now.”  
“Can I go in?”  
“I was sent out, so I don’t think so.”  
“And to the operation?”  
“You have to ask, but…”  
“I heard they let the father in…” the door opened. “Doctor!” Greg exclaimed and grabbed his arms.  
“He is the father.” Anthea explained.  
“Oh, I see.”  
“What is happening now?”  
“We get the babies out now, that is the safest for all of them.”  
“Can I go in with her?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Can I talk to her before?” he nodded so Greg went to the room. “Hello love.”  
“I’m so sorry.” Mycroft whispered.  
“What for?” he sat next to her on the bed and took her hand.   
“I’m sure I did something I shouldn’t…that is the reason this is happening now…they are in danger because of me…I’m going to be a terrible mother. I told you so. The smoking in the beginning; that must be it…” Greg cupped her face with his other hand.  
“Love, love listen to me. It’s not your fault, not at all love…it’s okay. It happens, I was early too…but you’ll going to be fine; all of you. They are just impatient to meet their amazing mother.” he kissed her. “It’ll be all right.” he tried reassure her and himself too.  
“Are you coming in with me?”  
“I can’t…asked the doctor, but he said no.”  
“Okay.” she whispered. “Call him in, I talk to him.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you are coming in.”  
“It’s okay Mycroft, I’ll keep Anthea company till that. It’s going to be okay, we’ll wait here.”  
“She is here?”  
“Of course. Also I’ll call the families.”  
“Oh dear…” she rolled her eyes. “Give me a few days at least; please.”  
“I call them when they here and tell them that you need a few days of quiet.”  
“Thank you. Not that they’ll obey.”  
“Sorry.”  
“They know how to choose the worse time.” she put a hand to her stomach. “My week is stuffed with meetings and negotiations and…”  
“Work can wait.” she raised an eyebrow making Greg chuckle. “I’m sure Anthea can deal with it.”  
“I know she can. And I can work from here once I wake up.”  
“Who wanted to rest?”  
“That is resting for me. If I can’t do it I’m anxious, I believe that is worse.”  
“I know that.” Greg smiled.  
“Time to go.” a nurse came in. “She’s in very good hands, promise.” she smiled seeing Greg’s expression.  
“See you soon love.” Greg kissed her, not caring about her no kissing in public rule.  
“Hopefully.”  
“Always so cheerful.” Greg chuckled. He sat next to Anthea in the corridor. “And now we wait.”  
“Yes.” she was buried to her phone.  
“I hope everything will go well.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Want me to shut up?”  
“No.”   
“Are you working?”  
“That too.”  
“And?”  
“Contacting the families.”  
“Oh…just tell them she needs a few days.” she just rolled her eyes. “She told me.” Greg shrugged. “I know the mothers won’t care…grandma mode on and they’ll be here, not wanting to go home.”  
“I hated the visits. I looked terrible, I was tired, I had stitches in my bum and everyone kept coming and coming and coming…terribly annoying.” she sighed.  
“One?”  
“More than enough…he is just like his father.”  
“Lively?” Greg guessed.  
“Overly energetic, I hoped they’ll tire each other out, but it just...a chaos at him. Don’t get me wrong, I love them.” she put down the phone.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Gregory.”  
“Really?”  
“My husband’s father’s name.”  
“It’s a nice name…oh…we haven’t talked about names yet. We thought we still have time and we kept pushing the conversation back.”  
“You’ll have time. What you wished for?”  
“Healthy babies.”  
“Girls, boys?”  
“It really doesn’t matter, knowing their mother they’ll be amazing…thought they said girls.”  
“Have you thought about asking her to marry you?”   
“We talked about it, and she said it’s not a definite no…so maybe when they are a bit older…and when she gets back to her wanted shape. I know she would want to be in a perfect condition for the pictures.”  
“You know her well.”  
“I try. Sometimes I feel like she loves hiding from me; from you too?”  
“No.”  
“Oh, okay…does she...forget it.”  
“What is it Lestrade?”  
“Does she talk about me? I mean something annoys her or…I don’t know…”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Just not sure she honestly wants me around, or that is my feeling sometimes.”  
“She needs her distance, but she is in a much better mood since you moved in.”  
“Really?”  
“What you see, is miles away from what it was.”  
“In a good way.”  
“Yes.” she chuckled. “And by the way she talks about you.”  
“What way?”  
“Like she’s madly in love.”  
“Oh…” Greg smiled. “I’m relieved.”  
“Good.” Greg’s phone rang. “That is the mothers.”  
“You are right, I better take this.” he got up and walked away.

 

"Gregory..." Mycroft whispered when she focused on his face.  
"I'm here." he stroked her hair. “I’m here, everything went well love.”  
"Where are they?"  
"In the NICU."  
"How are they?"  
"Better than expected. No, no…” Greg put a hand to her shoulder. “No getting up love.”  
“I want to see them.”  
“A bit later, okay?” Mycroft sighed and obeyed.   
“I’ve seen them, they are really beautiful.”  
“Little raisins.”  
“My.” he chuckled. “We haven’t talked of names.”  
“No; one could be Elisabeth…”  
“I thought something more manly.”  
“What?”  
“Both boys.”  
“What? But the scan…”  
“The scan said that possibly girls, you remember that they were always shy…hiding what they have.”  
“I might recall something. Dear me, boys…and the stroller is pink!” she sighed.  
"Mauve." he kissed her temple.  
"It'll be loud." Greg laughed. “It was with Sherlock…loud and the crying…oh dear. This is your fault too.”  
“Why?”  
“Why do you think?” Mycroft smiled at him, making Greg roll his eyes.  
"It'll be fine, you can talk to mom, she only has boys." he kissed her forehead. "Now you should sleep."  
"When can I see them?"  
"Soon, they said they are strong, and fine for now. They have every chance to get out of there really soon. They just have to be closely monitored…they'll be fine."  
"Why are you trying to calm yourself?" Mycroft whispered. “What aren’t you telling me?”  
“There is nothing more, honestly…I was just so worried and, and they are here and…sorry.” he wiped off his tears. “Tired, emotional…relieved that you are all right…” Mycroft wiped off his tears.  
“Happy?”  
“Very much.” Greg kissed her.  
“Me too, me too. Now I rest, an order I gladly obey.”  
“Do that love, I’m here. I keep away the mothers.”  
“Thank you.”

“Mycroft.”  
“Why would they want to meet me?”  
“Because you are their mum.”  
“I’m not.” Greg sighed and sunk to the chair.  
“Please love.”  
“No.” she turned her back to him.  
“But why?”  
“I’m tired.”  
“Then I bring them down.” Greg got up.  
“Why?”  
“You wanted to see them before, now you could see them…also we really should decide on the names, they can’t be called baby A and B all their life.”  
“Why not, it’s not worse than mine.” Greg sighed and left the room.  
“What’s up with the sighs?” Anthea was sitting by the door.  
“Post partum blues I guess…The kids need their mother, I need her, but she’s not willing…not at all.” he sunk to the chair. “She doesn’t even want to name them.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I bring them down, she might look at them at least.” he got up with a deep sigh.  
“Maybe.”  
“Want to help?”  
“Sure.” she got up too. “Not that she’s interested in working…What names you have in mind?”  
“I thought Anthony or Alexander for baby A…”  
“And Benedict for baby B?”  
“No.” he chuckled.  
“Benjamin?”  
“Nope.”  
“Then?”  
“I’m still thinking.” he admitted reluctantly. “I’m not sure…I like Noel…”  
“No.” she shook her head.  
“Henry.”  
“That is better…although not really matches with your last name.”  
“They won’t get mine.”  
“No?”  
“I think…we haven’t talked about that either…but I know her.”  
“Thomas.”  
“Hmmm, maybe.”  
“Or something special.”  
“No, I’m sure she won’t want that.”  
“If you say so. Hello gorgeous.” she picked up one of the baby. “Yes, you are.” she kissed him. “Come and see your mummy.”

“Hello again My.” Greg stroked her arm to get her attention.  
“What now.” she grunted, her eyes grew wide hearing the small whine.  
“We are here, all of us.”  
“Why?”  
“So you can meet them.” Greg pulled her to a sitting position and placed one of them to her arms. “This is baby A, I thought he could be called Anthony.”  
“And call the other Benedict?”  
“Anthea said the same…but I though; Henry, Noel, Thomas, Charles, David…Jasper or…”  
“Gregory.”  
“Yes?”  
“He’ll be called Gregory.”  
“Baby B?” Mycroft nodded.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I am.”  
“Okay.” he smiled. “And baby A?”  
“I like Anthony.”  
“So I can start the paperwork?”  
“What about the sure name?”  
“Oh, yes…we need to talk about that too.”  
“Holmes-Lestrade.” she tried to hand the baby back but Greg didn’t take him.  
“All right…And I also figured why you don’t want to see them. You are scared.”  
“I’m not.” she frowned.  
“You are love. You are terrified.” Mycroft was silent for a while  
“I don’t know what to do with them…” she picked him up, trying to give him back to Greg. Her eyes pleadingly looking at him. “What if I do something wrong and, and…” her tears started to fell. “I don’t know anything.” she whispered.   
“Nothing will happened to them, you’ll be amazing…I already know it.”  
“I’m not.” she whispered.  
“You had your brother, you helped out a lot with him…”  
“That was ages ago.”  
“We went to the class and the lady praised you from the first second...you knew more than her.”  
“No.”  
“What can I do to help you understand it?” he kissed her temple. “Help me, so I can help you.” he whispered.  
“Nothing.” she turned her eyes away.  
“My.” he stroked her hand.  
“Take them home Gregory, they’ll be better off without me.”  
“They stay as long as you love. I go and get the papers started.” he got up.  
“What?”  
“Hold him too a bit.” he gave him Greg too.  
“Gregory! Gregory!” she yelled after him waking the twins with it. “You will regret it Lestrade.” she grunted.  
Greg settled the paperwork and went back to her room, stopping at the door, listening to Mycroft sing quietly to the boys.  
“She’ll be okay.” Anthea whispered to Greg.  
“We will be.” he smiled and went into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

“Gregory!” Mycroft yelled.  
“Yes love?” Greg came in with his eyes closed. “You know I shouldn’t see you before the wedding…”  
“Not you.” she grunted and took his tapping hands. “Who wanted him to get your name?”  
“You.” he chuckled and kissed her. “What did he do this time?” he opened his eyes.  
“What do you think…look at Anthony.” she pointed at him, he didn’t even look up from his book.  
“Reading as always.”  
“Get the other half here already…we’ll be late.”  
“On it.” he chuckled and went to find Greg.  
“And get my dress back from him! He is pulling it around…” Mycroft followed him. “If he ruins it.” she mumbled.  
“Why did he steal it?”  
“Because he is not happy that the wedding planning took up most of our time.” she sighed. “Gregory Holmes-Lestrade! What have you done to my dress.” she turned pale. “I can’t…I can’t deal with this.” she turned and marched away leaving Greg with him and the paint covered dress.  
“Oh dear.” he picked him up. “You know there is no cake for you today.”  
“Why?”  
“Look at that dress…it supposed to be white.” he looked down at it, covered in handprints. “It was exclusively sawn for your mum…I know it means nothing to you. Now what should we do to get her in a better mood? Hmmm? She’ll cancel the wedding…”  
“Anthony!” Gregory yelled. “Put the book down already.”  
“Do not get close to me with your dirty hands.” he stepped back. He was already in his tuxedo.  
“What are you planning?” Greg put him down.  
“Get undressed.”  
“Greg?”  
“You too dad. Mum will get more handprints.”  
“Oh…I don’t think that will work.”  
“Not that the paint would get out of it.” Anthony sighed and took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. “For once he has a decent idea!”  
“Anthony!”  
“He ruined the dress! So when she’ll say she loves it, don’t praise him.”  
“Now I’m fixing it.” he poured paint to the bowl. “Start tapping you two.”

“My…” Greg went to the room.  
“My hair is a mess.” she whined looking at him miserably. “Why does everything get ruined?”  
“Nothing is ruined love.”  
“My dress, my hair…”  
“Your life?” Greg tilted his head.  
“Not that.” she pulled him down. “Could you fix it?” she pointed at her hair.  
“Try.”  
“The dress?”  
“Well…”  
“If I hurry, I might manage to get something off the rack…”  
“Gregory had an idea and even Anthony approved.  
“Don’t get me mixed up in this.” the boys came in with the dress. “I just said there is nothing else to be done.”  
“What is that!”  
“That is your special dress…covered in our handprints.” Greg whispered.  
“I’m not sure how I feel about it.” she mumbled scanning the dress.  
“Hair is ready. We really should get going, I get Gregory dressed and then help you get dressed too. Make up isn’t my area as you know.”  
“Fine.” she whined still staring at the dress.  
“They are dressed and in the car…you next.” Greg came back and smiled at her.  
“You think I should get a new one?”  
“No, I think this will make the day even more special.”  
“It was special…she designed it just for me. This is the only one.”  
“Even more special now; get it on and see for yourself.”  
“All right.” she sighed.  
“You are breathtaking.” Greg whispered.  
“It’s not that bad.” she admitted turning around. “At least the top part isn’t affected.”  
“Anthony told us not to touch it.”  
“Someone at least has a similar fashion sense.”  
“Hey…You never complained.”  
“No, but I changed your wardrobe if you forgot.”  
“Oh, yes…So now I dress decently.”  
“Yes.” she kissed her. “Let’s go before they kill each other.” Greg chuckled.  
“I’m not sure which one of them would do the deed. Anthony already knows more ways to kill, but Gregory is stronger…”  
“Are you seriously thinking about this!” she rolled her eyes.

“I’m not getting out.” she whispered.  
“Please love, don’t act like the boys.”  
“I’m not.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Greg smiled at her widely and offered his hands. Mycroft sighed and got out of the car with his help.  
“Hello mummy.” she mumbled.  
“Aww dear…” she wiped off her tears. “Are those the boys’ hands?” Mycroft nodded. “Oh so beautiful.” she whispered.  
“Honestly?”  
“Yes.”  
“I take in the boys.” Greg kissed her temple.  
“Gregory stole my dress and ruined it…this is them trying to salvage it.”  
“It turned out really special…”  
“Kids craft project.” Sherlock laughed. “What cost a fortune in this?”  
“Get in Sherlock…couldn’t you get here sooner?” their mother snapped. “John…I told you to get him here in time, no matter what he says.”  
“The case…”  
“I do not want excuses, go in!”  
“Sorry Mrs. Holmes.” he mumbled and they went in.  
“I can’t believe this.” she sighed.  
“I almost ended up late too. I was really close to just going and buying another dress.”  
“No…no…this is beautiful.”  
“But there is paint all over it.”  
“And?”  
“It’s…I planned it…it supposed to be perfect.”  
“You always told me planning a wedding is a waste of time.” she chuckled.  
“We should get going and hope nothing else go awry.” Mycroft sighed.  
“It’s not ruined my dear.” she kissed her. “I get your father.”  
“Here I am my dear.” he took her arm. “Your brother said that your dress is a sheet and paint…but this is really beautiful.”  
“He and his fashion sense.” she rolled her eyes. “It was Gregory.” she sighed.  
“They are still very young.”  
“Anthony wouldn’t do this.” his father chuckled.  
“What now?”  
“He is just like you and Gregory is just like Greg.”  
“I named them well.”  
“Did…ready?”  
“Ready.” she nodded with determination.

“My wife.” Greg kissed her.  
“House is that way Gregory. I’m killing my brother.” she grunted.  
“Sherlock was a good mate…John too…and the guys from the station…”  
“And everyone else…I know, you can’t say no to them.” she grunted and got Gregory out of the car seat. “Anthony, please Anthony we are home.” she shook him awake.  
“I’m sleepy.”  
“Me too my love, we get to bed quicker if you come.”  
“Dad?”  
“I hope already up in bed.” she picked him up too.  
“It was fun mummy…sorry I couldn’t do more for your dress.”  
“It is beautiful.” she kissed him. “Thank you.”  
“I made it.” Gregory woke up too. “I made it beautiful.” Mycroft just chuckled and kissed him too.

“Lestrade.” she sighed when she stepped to their room.  
“My love…” he was laying on the bed naked.  
“Get dressed, any of them can wonder in.”  
“You don’t want your husband?”  
“Not after you threw up on my brother.”  
“So you just needed me to make you babies?”  
“If you remember it was an accident.” she dressed him.  
“Am I an accident too?” he pouted.  
“No, it was a well planned decision.”  
“To marry me?”  
“Yes.” she kissed his temple and covered him with the blanket. “I love you Gregory.”  
“Me too love, me too…not mad at me because of them?”  
“What do you mean?” she let her hair down and tried to get out of the dress on her own.  
“Because of the dress...because I made them…well we made them together but…I got you into the double trouble…” he got up to help her.  
“No Gregory, I’m not angry. It is mental sometimes but I can’t imagine life without you three anymore…not that I want to.” Greg smiled at her widely. “Back to bed Gregory.” she hanged the dress.  
“And you didn’t want to wear it.” he sat to the bed still smiling at her.  
“It turned out better than I thought…other than my idiotic baby brother everyone else loved it.”  
“You look amazing in anything.”  
“Thank you.” she pushed him back on the bed. “Sleep Gregory.”  
“I’m not one of them.” he detested.  
“Then stop acting like one.”  
“Okay.” he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. “It was a really nice wedding.”  
“Well of course.” Greg chuckled.  
“In that case Gregory is not yours.” he mumbled already having problems with keeping his eyes open.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“You say everything you do it perfection, but he is…”  
“Is as he should be…nothing wrong with him.”  
“Even after ruining your dress?”  
“Even after that; nothing can change it.”  
“Okay.” he yawned and snuggled to the pillow.  
“Gregory.”  
“Yes.”  
“Did Sherlock say anything to you?”  
“Should he?”  
“No, no…”  
“Tell me wife mine.” Mycroft rolled her eyes. “You don’t want to divorce me I hope?”  
“Of course not…why would I go through the madness of planning just to divorce you.”  
“Don’t know. So what is it?”  
“Well you know how we talked about having too many empty rooms…”  
“Another one!” he sat up excitedly. “Another one! Just one?”  
“Don’t be insatiable, yes just one…she said it’ll be a girl…well we know how it turned out. At least we won’t need to buy a lot of new things; it’ll be four years between them…not that bad. And if it’s a girl hopefully the big brother instinct will kick in and…”  
“Shhh, shhh love.” Greg stroked her hair. “Shhh, it’ll be all right, just like last time.” he kissed her. “Why not tell me?”  
“We had enough with the wedding, your case...I just couldn’t find the right time, not that this is such a good time…I just…Sorry, sorry, I only know it a few weeks myself. I was again distracted. I shouldn’t get distracted too much, that is when they happen.” he trailed off playing with Greg’s hair.  
“You are distracted now, be careful or we’ll have twins again.” Mycroft rolled her eyes. “I thought, feared Sherlock will announce it during the wedding.” Greg kissed her.  
“Another one.” he chuckled and stroked her hair. “I must call mum.”  
“In the morning, please.” Mycroft pulled him down. Greg wrapped his arms around her. “I already love it.”  
“Love what?”  
“Her and pregnant you…all the mood swings, your belly, everything…everything.”  
“Love you Gregory.” she chuckled and stroked his hair till he drifted off.


End file.
